It has become common to utilize camper covers, sometimes termed "pickup toppers", over the beds of conventional pickups. These covers provide an enclosed area in the bed of the truck which may be used as sleeping quarters, or the like, for travel and sporting excursions. Generally, the enclosed area within the camper cover is only partially finished and often includes only a mattress or bed disposed upon the bed of the pickup. It has heretofore been proposed to utilize a finished assembly incorporating a couch design for installation in the interior of a pickup bed, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,103.
Although these prior assemblies have served their purpose, it has become desirable to mass produce these assemblies so that they do not have to be custom manufactured to fit a particular pickup bed shape and size. In addition, it is desirable to design a couch which is strong, durable and will remain in position during movement of the truck.